Operation: Catfight
by curtjr127
Summary: Tammy is mutated into a catgirl by Derek's former "pets". Now she must team up with the spies (much to her and Megan's chagrin) in order to turn back to normal.
1. Captivity

WOOHP MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON – 3:39 PM

A tall building with lots of windows. Don't be fooled – it is a penitentiary. Inside: the first level is mostly an atrium with the almost amber-colored floor having the WOOHP logo in a ring. MIB are walking in different directions to get to/exiting from various rooms on the first floor, as well as taking/exiting the elevator or stairs. A woman, wearing a long brown trench coat going down her ankles and a matching fedora concealing her face, enters by walking through the revolving door. She walks up to the man at the desk, wearing a baseball cap with a big, yellow 'W' on the front. The woman says in a high, shrill voice that sounds like nails scratching on glass,

"Hello."

"Yes?" The man at the desk asks politely. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see someone." The woman responds. She grins, showing her fangs. "An old _friend_ of mine."

"No problem." Said the man at the desk. "I just need your name so that whoever you're visiting knows who it is."

The 'Woman' answers, "Barbara Bastella."

A MIB walking past them notices that "Barbara" has no shoes on - just brown, clawed feet. This was an indication to him that the visitor wasn't human.

"Ooh, European." The man at desk responds, sounding fascinated. "All righty then. Now I just need to know the name of the prisoner you're visiting before I give you a visitor's pass."

Barbara opens her mouth but before she could say a word, a MIB points a Taser gun at her and says,

"Hold it, ma'am! Stay right where you are!"

The man at the desk is slightly confused. "What's going on?" he asks.

"This." The WOOHP MIB swipes the fedora off of Barbara's head to reveal that she's the bat-human creature created by Derek. Everyone in the atrium gasps. "You see? This woman isn't human."

Barbara chuckles quietly, then says with a smirk, "Not _entirely_."

Barbara takes off her coat and spreads her wings. She is still wearing the same black mini-dress from "Operation: Pet Peeved". She glances around as various WOOHP agents surround her, some with Taser guns pointed at her. The "bat-lady" just smiles and chuckles.

"You've got nowhere to run… or fly!" The WOOHP MIB says to the mutant. He orders, "Now put your wings down and we'll take you in peacefully."

Barbara retorts, "Not a chance."

Barbara tilts her head up and lets out a high-pitched screech. It is so loud, that it shatters the windows and glass of the screen door and everyone on the first and second floor of the building cover their ears in pain. "Koala-man" and the half man, half boar burst in, running on all fours. They attack the agents, who are still disoriented from the sonic shriek, without hesitation. The "man-boar" charges at them like a bull; "Koala-man" roars fiercely while he grabs, throws, smacks, and body slams them; Barbara smacks and scratches them with her wings and claws. Soon, everyone in the atrium is down.

BASEMENT FLOOR – DETENTION AREA

A long, wide hallway with prison cells left and right. One of those has Derek, still in his half human/dog form, sleeping on the floor and snoring. His former 'pets' walk up to the front of his cellblock seeing him dosing off. They find their former master panting, whimpering, rolling on his back, and kicking his hind legs in his slumber.

"Do you want a belly rub? Or a scratch behind the ears?" The Koala-man mockingly says to his mutated previous owner. Derek opens his eyes and his ears perk up to the sound. He gets up on his two feet (uh, I mean "paws") and sees at the front of his cell his mutated pets.

"What are you guys doing here?" He said, surprised. "I'm sure it's not to say 'hello'."

"Well, _he_ wanted to," Koala-man says, then points to the Man-boar, who nods and grunts.

"Wait a minute. That means…" Derek gasps excitedly. "You came to free me, did you?"

Koala-man angrily slams his fist at the bars and shouts, "NO!" Derek quickly backs up into the wall and gets on all fours in a submissive stance: his ears folded back, shaking, whimpering.

"We have not forgiven you for making us into…" He looks at his paws that almost look humanlike now and gets even more enraged. "… _this_."

"We were fine just the way we were!" Barbara Bastella adds.

Derek, now more relaxed, convincingly says to them, "Oh, come on dudes."

Barbara Bastella gives Derek a raspy hiss; he responds with a yelp. He is taken aback for a second but quickly regains his composure.

"…and dudette." Derek walks back up to the front of the cage on all fours. "I thought you all would at least be happy. I made you _better_ than you wanted to be or ever could. You get to do _anything_ , go _anywhere,_ without any restraints from your natural forms." He gets on two legs and grabs onto the bars with his paws. "You're free."

Koala-man points out the irony to his creator. "And yet, _you're_ in a cage."

Derek frowns and his ears droop at that realization.

"You deserve to be in there as punishment for what you did to us. But what you did to _yourself_ … it gave us an idea."

"It did?" Derek is confused, but slowly lights up when he grasps the meaning. " _I_ did?

Koala-man punches Derek hard into the wall of his prison cell. Derek gets back up, shaking and rubbing his head. He notices that his pets are gone.


	2. Bad day for Megan

SOUTHDALE JUNIOR HIGH – NEXT DAY

In the hallways of Southdale Junior High, Megan is getting her books out of her locker. She is carrying a stack of them high enough to reach the top of her head; the stack is so heavy, she can't keep her balance when she walks and so high, she can't see where she's going.

"Oh boy," Megan says strenuously. "I wish Lee was here to carry my books. Or Marc. At least _he'd_ be happy carrying all these-."

Then, Megan yelps and trips. She drops her books - along with a few pencils and sheets of paper - and falls flat on her stomach.

"Oops." Said an annoying, but familiar voice in a sarcastic tone; it was Tammy, standing in front of the Clark girl and (literally) looking down at her. From Megan's position, the school queen bee looks like a giant.

"Sorry – didn't see you there. You better get up, Megan – class is about to start."

Tammy walks away with a smirk and mischievous chuckle. Megan growls and slams her fist on the floor tile as the bell rings.

* * *

Later, at the cafeteria, Megan is in line happily getting her lunch. The lunch lady serves her something sticky, gooey, and green that she plops on her lunch tray; Megan is _incredibly_ grossed out. She walks to a table staring at the green goop, repulsed by it and trying very hard not to throw up. She trips and falls face first on her tray. She gets up, with her face now covered with the green colored mystery food. Everyone in the cafeteria look at Megan and laugh. Tammy comes walking by, holding a small carton of milk. She teases,

"Mmm, that looks _delicious_. Enjoy!"

Tammy walks to and sits at a table where she can see Megan ( _or_ where Megan can see _her_ ). She happily sips her milk through a straw and winks, almost as if she's laughing at Megan quietly. Megan wipes the "food" off her eyes to angrily gaze and groan at her nemesis.

* * *

During science class, Megan and other students are sitting at tables with beakers, flasks, and test tubes containing different colored liquids in front of them.

"Keep your eyes on your experiments, people." The science teacher tells his students as he walks around the class. "This is a very unstable solution we're working with today."

Megan uses a dropper to take some solution from a flask and squeezes it into a test tube, where the liquid changes color from the added chemical. She then tries to pour the mixture into the flask; she carefully tips the test tube over the container so that a single drop goes in and the result is that the chemical reaction causes a small explosion, with Megan getting a face full of soot.

* * *

During gym class, there are cheerleading tryouts. Megan is standing side-by-side with three other female students. They're holding pompoms. The gym teacher is sitting behind a table with a notepad in front of her and a pen in her hand. She is a heavyset, intimidating, troll of a woman with a blue tracksuit and baseball cap, curly red hair sprouting from under the cap, and a long nose like a crow's beak. The woman stands up and the girls start trembling (except Megan); teeth chattering, hiding their faces with their pompoms. She points to Megan, who glances around, then points to herself sheepishly. The gym teacher scowls and growls and gestures the Clark girl to come forward; Megan gulps and steps forward. She takes a deep breath as she stands in front of the teacher and gets a more self-assured attitude.

"Ready?" She says confidently. "Okay!"

Megan does a few cheerleading moves; but when she does a kick, her shoe slips off and hits the teacher in the face, knocking her back. The preteen she-spy gasps in shock at what she did, along with the other girls; one of them also lets out a cringeworthy "Ooh." The educator rises from behind the table with an imprint of the sole of Megan's shoe and a ticked off expression on her face. Megan timidly whimpers "Uh-oh", with a look to match.

* * *

Later, Lee, Tony, and Marc meet her in the hallway, where she is leaning her head on her locker.

"Hey, Megan!" Lee greets. "So, how was your day?"

She responds by banging her head on her locker.

"Bad, huh?" Lee says.

Marc speculates, "On a scale of one to ten…"

Megan snaps, "One of the _worst_ days of my _life_!"

She bangs her head again while groaning in displeasure.

"As least stop banging your head," Marc tells his sister.

"Yeah," Lee jokes. "You lose a lot of brain cells that way."

Tony asks, "Is that what happened to you?"

Megan gives the youngest Clark child a look as if Spears were going to shoot out of her eyes. Tony recoils,

"I'll, uh, take that as a no."

Tammy walks up to the group with a smug look.

"Hi, Margaret." Tammy mocks Megan, "How was your day?"

"Butt out, Tammy." Megan retorts. "How would _you_ know!?"

Tammy is offended. She scoffs, "Well. Excuse me." Southdale Junior High's popular girl leaves, pouting.

Unbeknownst to the kids, Barbara the Bat lady, back in disguise, observes and overhears the Clark children's discussion outside from a window, leaning near a tree, obscured by the shadows. As soon as the kids leave the school, she jumps over the fence and casually walks away.


	3. Evening pick up

EVENING

Tammy is calling her mother as she exits the school and skips down the steps.

"What do you mean you have to work late?! You can't leave me here at the school! How am I supposed to get home? Can't you send someone too... Fine, mom. _Fine_!"

She hangs up her phone and puts it in her pocket. She saunters down the sidewalk doing a fuming soliloquy.

"I can't believe that _I_ – Tamara Lemire – have to _walk all the way HOME_ like I'm… I'm poor! What kind of a mother is she, anyway? Letting me walk home… all by myself… in the middle of the city? _And_ it's ALMOST _DARK_!"

She gets splashed when a car drives through a puddle.

"Oh!" She groans. "When… I… get… back… home… I'm going to give my mommy a _stern… talking… to_."

She hears a trash can fall when she walks by an alley and abruptly stops and jumps in shock. She cautiously turns around to look at the alley where an orange cat appears from the waste bin; Tammy sighs in relief. The cat is seen jumping on, then off the dumpster and walks to the fallen rubbish bin to eat from it. Tammy becomes dissatisfied and continues walking. A shadow passes by in the alley. The cat stops eating, backs away from the trash can, and jumps back on the dumpster where it looks up to the sky and hisses. A shadow suddenly appears, blanketing the cat in the shade. There is also the sound of wing flaps. The cat puts on an aggressive/terrified stance as the shadow gets bigger. While walking, Tammy hears the cat yowling; she coldly dismisses it. Suddenly, _she_ hears wing flaps. Getting anxious by the sound, she steadily speeds up her stride until she's running. She runs for a few meters to get away from the flapping, but they keep getting louder. Tammy then hears a piercing screech, which makes her even more worried. She turns to look behind her and screams when she sees…

TAMMY'S POV: The bat-woman, Bastella, reaching out her feet while shrieking and grinning to show her sharp fangs.

Barbara Bastella flies upward until she's above the buildings. In next to no time, she is flying over the city, with Tammy, being carried in the hybrid's hind claws, screaming in fear.


	4. Animal Testing

DEREK'S OLD MYSTERIOUS WAREHOUSE HIDEOUT – 4:47 PM

Inside the dimly lit building, Tammy is strapped to an operating table; she is struggling to get out of the binds. She hears footsteps, which make her even more anxious as they get louder and louder. Out of the shadows comes Bastella and the koala-man. Tammy screams at the top of her lungs at the sheer sight of them; the hybrids cover their ears. Bastella covers the girl's mouth with her wing to silence her.

"Will you _please_ stop _SCREAMING?!_ " She says irritatingly. "It really hurts our sensitive ears, including _mine_."

Tammy fearfully asks the human-animal crossbreeds, "Where am I? Who are you? Or more specifically, _what_ are you?"

The koala-man explains to the blonde-haired girl. "We are - or were - just mere zoo animals that were mutated into… _abominations_ by a person's experiments. Now, we've become freaks of nature."

Tammy says, "How do I know you weren't born this way?"

The hybrids growl, making Tammy recoil and whimper. The man-boar types something on the computer. Next to the keyboard is a vial filled with a green liquid on a stand. Barbara and Koala-man explain their motivations for the kidnapping.

"We actually brought you here because we want you to do something for us."

"And _you_ are the most qualified for this job."

"Oh, _puh-lease_." Tammy snubs. "As if _I_ would help _you_ freaks."

The two hybrids growl at her refusal.

"You _will_ ," Koala-man commands. "…but not in your _normal_ state."

Tammy gets wide-eyed in apprehension as she starts to realize the meaning of the half-man, half-animal's words. She asks apprehensively,

"What are you going to do to me?"

Barbara replies, "The same thing that our maker did to _us_ …"

"…and _himself_." The koala-man adds.

Tammy gasps. The koala-man turns to his accomplice and says,

"I think the girl would look much better… _with stripes_."

Barbara nods and smiles in agreement. Man-boar gives the koala-man a syringe. Tammy again struggles to get free of her straps. Koala-man holds the girl down with his paw to keep her still.

"Now hold still," Koala-man says to his hostage. "Don't worry – this won't hurt a bit."

The koala-man injects Tammy with the serum into her neck. Her pupils transform from being circles to vertical narrow slits; she then closes her eyes tightly. Outside, Tammy screams at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Author's note: I was going to include the cat from the previous chapter as part of the experiment. When I starting this chapter with the cat added to the plot, I realized it would make this chapter more complicated than I intended, cause I know it wouldn't be nessasary, so I wrote it out.


	5. Catfight

WAREHOUSE IN THE CITY – 5:19 PM

The Clark children arrive at the front of a huge warehouse, in full spy gear.

"This must be the place where Jerry said the unknown creature is."

Tony tries to open the door, but can't. He tries again with all his might, but still – nothing.

"Aw, man!" The young spy said. "It's locked."

"Don't worry, little bro," Responded Lee. "The Demoleculizing Deodorant will help us get in and get out, without anyone knowing."

Lee uses the Demoleculizing Deodorant to get inside the building (along with his siblings) without opening the door. The Clark kids see multiple rows of cardboard boxes stacked atop of each other around each corner in the room.

"Whoa." Said Megan and Marc, the latter almost in awe.

"There are boxes as far as the eye can see."

Tony declares exasperated, "This is gonna take forever."

"Then we better split up," Lee affirms. "Whoever or _what_ ever we're looking for has got to be around here somewhere."

They do just that. Each Clark spy moves in a different direction and looks around the warehouse to find anything suspicious, but what they don't realize is that they're being watched. A creature, hidden in the shadows, is watching the kids from the rafters and collar beams with it's big, gleaming, green eyes. It follows each of them one by one as it silently crawls on the collar beams. Lee, Megan, and Marc are still busy scanning from their ends, while Tony is mischievously looking in the boxes, trying to see what's inside them. Suddenly, Lee is kicked by something that causes him to fall from a stack of boxes he was standing on and falls on the hard, tiled floor. The siblings rush to his side after hearing his screams. As soon as they gathered in one place, the creature drops from the ceiling and lands on all fours on a stack of boxes.

"No way."

The spies are scared not by what the creature is, but by what the creature resembles. Lee says in astonishment,

"Is that…"

They see that it's Tammy, but as they've never seen her before: she has become a human/cat hybrid. Her facial features are still human, but she has a catlike nose, her ears are pointed, her nails are now semi-retractable claws, her body is covered in yellow fur (apart from still wearing her clothes), and she has a long tail. She sits on top of the pile barring her now sharp teeth/fangs.

"Tammy?"

Without warning, she pounces on the spies, but they use their jet boots to get out of the way at the last minute and scatter around the building. The cat girl looks up while moving in a circle, deciding who to attack. She sees Megan hovering close to the ceiling with her jet boots, barring her teeth, pulling her ears back, and hissing. Tammy jumps high on top of the boxes and pounces on the Clark girl.

"Megan!" The Clark boys yell to their sister in a panic.

Megan gets freaked out with having her nemesis aggressively clinging to her. Still hovering, she slams herself and Tammy into a wall to loosen the latter's grip enough to pry her off, but Tammy's still latching on. Tony, Lee, and Marc pick up a box and throw it at Tammy, both to get her attention and to get her to let their sister go. The human/cat hybrid glances at them and jumps off Megan, while at the same time pushing her into a wall, where she slides down. The Clark boys take her on all at once, but they are no match for the mean girl's newly enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, and agility, on account of the animal half of her hybrid form. In the ensuing battle, she scratches Tony's forearm. Tony yells and the others gasp as he flies down holding his arm to treat his wounds; Lee and Marc fly down to their brother to comfort him.

"Are you alright, Tone?" Marc says in a concerned tone.

Tony snaps at his brother as he points to the scratch marks on his arms, "Do I _look_ alright?"

Tammy tries to pounce on the boys from midair, with teeth barred and claws extended, but Megan tackles her into a stack of boxes, which almost fall on the Clark brothers. As Tony and Marc cover their eyes to brace for impact, and Marc embraces Tony to protect him, Lee uses a gadget to protect them all from the avalanche of wooden containers; he holds a red, metal, foot long baton – which extends to a 4-foot staff – high above their heads, then he presses a button on the side and a light blue, semi-transparent force field appears and envelops the boys as boxes roll and tumble off it; he presses the button again to make it disappear. Tony opens his eyes to find that the cardboard crate avalanche is over. He glances at Marc, who still has his arms around him for safety. Annoyed, but stone-faced, he clears his throat to get his smart brother's attention. Marc opens his eyes to realize that the danger has passed and, upon seeing his little brother's expression, quickly and with embarrassment let's go of him. Lee gives Tony and Marc earplugs as he jets to help their sister, staff/baton gadget in hand. In another part of the building, Megan is knocked against the wall by Tammy. The now cat girl, with teeth barred and claws out, jumps from the top of one of the stacks of boxes to bite/scratch her adversary, when Lee arrives in the nick of time to use the gadget to generate a shield to protect both his sister and himself. Tammy is furiously slashing at the energy field with her claws, but it is very resilient. Megan, who is standing behind Lee, points out to her eldest sibling,

"We can't keep this up forever. We have to take her down."

Lee closes his eyes and sighs as if he knows his sister's right, but realizes that while Tammy is now half- creature, she is still a person, no matter how badly they treated them. Lee opens his eyes and says to the hybrid girl in almost a tone of regret,

"Sorry, Tammy."

He turns the field off and uses the staff to knock her away and into another pile of boxes. Megan says to Lee, almost sounding ticked off, like he did something bad,

"Sorry?!"

Tammy quickly gets up as soon as she sees the two fly. She yowls loudly, reverberating throughout the inside of the structure. Tony and Marc look around, with fear on their faces; Tony says uneasily,

"Uh oh."

Lee and Megan land alongside their brothers and Marc says worriedly,

"She's coming this way."

"Everyone, cover your ears," Lee tells his brothers and sister as they cover their (and his own) ears with the earplugs.

As soon as Tammy leaps to attack the kids, Lee blows the Supersonic Whistle and Tammy yowls and falls on the floor, rolling and covering her ears at the high-frequency sound. As soon as Lee stops blowing the whistle, her thin slit pupils become wider until they are oval-shaped and she comes back to her senses. She gets up, groaning in disorientation as she holds her head. She lightly pats one of her ears – then shakes her head – to get rid of the ringing. She sees the four Clark kids staring at her with a mix of shock, fear, and concern. She exclaims angrily,

"What are you losers doing here?" She looks around and says in confusion, "What am _I_ doing here?"

She then turns back to the spies and furiously asks,

"And what are _you_ looking at?"

Lee holds his MPCOM to her face so she can look at the screen's reflection. She gasps at her new furry face and screams; she screams so loud, that it is heard from outside the warehouse. They are wide-eyed in apprehension and slightly recoil at the mean girl's reaction to her mutated form. Marc says,

"Good thing we're still wearing our earplugs."

The other siblings nod in agreement as Tammy's still screaming.


	6. Cat's out of the bag

WOOHP – 5:56 PM

Back at WOOHP, Sam, Clover and Alex exit an elevator and walk down a hallway, like they're on a nature hike, in their old stomping grounds. All three girls feel overwhelming nostalgia as they look around, like their visiting their old school.

"It sure feels good to be back," Clover states. "Never thought I'd say this, but I sure miss being WOOHPed."

Sam and Alex verbally express in agreement.

"Its great Jerry called us back for a mission," Alex says. "I'm so excited!" The tan-skinned spy girl has a realization from what she said. "Come to think of it, I never thought I'd be _this_ excited to go on a mission."

Sam states, "That's because it's been _months_ since our _last_ one."

Clover says, "Yeah, this place sure brings back memories."

When they reach an intersection in the hallway, the girls stop when four MIBs are escorting the now mutated Tammy, who's struggling to get out of their grasps, somewhere in the organization. They look at the hybrid cat girl as she passes them by. The three spies start to reminiscence, especially Clover, who says disturbingly,

"Lots of weird… unpleasant memories."

Meanwhile, Tammy is placed in a special holding cell that differs from those imprisoning the other WOOHP baddies: hers is a 320 sq. ft. cuboid room that has 3 silver, metal walls, a floor, and a ceiling, with 9 tiles each. The fourth wall is made of glass so that Tammy can observe the hallway and the people walking can observe _her_ , like she's an attraction in a zoo or museum. She gets on all fours and studies every corner of her surroundings so she can get acclimated. Tammy releases a heavy sigh as she sits in the middle of the room with her ears dropped down. She says to herself in desolation and irritation,

"This is _absolutely_ the worst day of my life. My mom doesn't pick me up from school, which meant I had to walk home alone in the dark, I got kidnapped by a monster, I became a freak of nature with body hair and long, unmanicured nails from being a guinea pig in a mad science experiment, I get attacked by Megan and her loser brothers in an old, dirty building with lots of dusty boxes, _and_ I'm put in a dinky metal box! I don't know _how_ it could _possibly_ get any _worse_!"

Tammy starts sulking and realizes she's sitting on all fours and quickly gets back up on two legs, frustrated and embarrassed by her newly acquired animal instincts.

"Stop it!" The bratty blonde girl reassures herself. "You are not an _animal_. You are a _human being_!" Tammy looks at her hands – referencing her nails being turned into claws – and unhappily sighs,

"Who's in need of a manicure." Then looks at her now furry body. "And a shave."

The blonde-furred cat girl's eyes widen, and her ears perk up – she hears something… on the other side of the wall opposite of the glass. She presses her ear on the wall and squints her eyes to listen carefully to the sound.

Meanwhile, in Jerry's office, he, the girls, and the kids are going over the results of the latter's mission and their next move.

"Let me get this straight," said Sam, trying to wrap her head around the Clark kids' account of their operation. "During the mission, you guys were attacked by a cat girl?"

"Who was actually a student from your school?" Alex finishes.

All four Clark kids nod.

"Meh," Clover shrugs. "These kinds of things happen all the time. Believe us."

"Besides," Alex says, "I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad."

The youngest Clark retorts to the older spy girls, "Yeah? Well at least _she_ didn't use _you_ as a scratching post!"

Tony shows them the scratches on his forearm, and the girls (and Jerry) respond with gasps of shock and worry.

"I take that back," Alex apologizes.

"At long as Tammy's in a cage, she won't bother us anymore."

In her cell, Tammy gasps at Megan's criticism and gets upset. She exclaims,

"What!? A cage!?"

She still puts her ear to the wall to continue listening to the conversation on the other side.

" _Tammy?"_

" _Who's Tammy?"_

Tammy gets shocked, if not offended, that someone doesn't know who she is.

"Doesn't anyone know who I am?!"

Megan retorts from the other side of the wall,

" _Only the meanest, richest, bigheaded, snobbiest girl to ever come out of Southdale."_

"Well!" Tammy reacts offendedly. The blond furred cat girl sarcastically retorts, "At least Margaret does. Not!"

Back in Jerry's office…

"Reminds us of someone we went to school with," Said Sam; she turns to Clover and ribs her.

"Right Clover?"

The blond valley girl crosses her arms and shoots her redheaded friend an annoyed look. She says exasperatedly,

"Please, Sam – don't."

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Alex told the kids, offering some optimistic perspective to the circumstance.

Megan angrily states, "For _who_?"

"I'm just saying with her new catlike skills, she could be a great addition to your team."

In utter disbelief that she would ever have her most hated enemy join forces, Megan shouts to Alex's face, "WHAT!?"

Alex nervously giggles as she backs up in fear. Tony interjects with an idea.

"We can call her "Tabby".

Everyone in the room looks at him strangely.

"You know. As a codename. Since it's a… and she… looks like a… kind of… cat."

They still stare at him perplexingly.

"Never mind."

"There's just something I don't understand: how did Tammy turn into a freaky feline in the first place?"

"Not that I'm complaining," Megan says dismissively. Lee shoots her an unamused look.

The four Clarks get wide-eyed in realization and say in unison,

"Derek."

Alex asks, while she and the rest of the girls are confused, "Uh, who's Derek?"

"Long story short," Megan says. "He's a baddie who made animals human."

" _Half_ human," Marc continued. "By combining their DNA with that of _human_ DNA."

"Then, he made himself part dog."

Sam, Alex, and Clover shutter.

"I, honestly, feel bad about that guy," said Clover.

"Yeah." Alex replied. "Good thing I'm a cat person. A guy like him belongs at the pound."

"Or a freakshow," Clover finishes.

Marc is meditating the cause and effects that lead to these events. "But _why_ would Derek and his pets take Tammy?"

"Maybe they wanted someone who we already hated," said Tony, with a surprising amount of insight. "… _or_ someone who already hated _us_. They probably wanted Tammy because of our grudge with her, so they mutated her and sent her to attack us so that she could do their dirty work _for_ them."

The others stare at him again, this time dumbstruck.

"That's the only explanation I have."

Marc admitted to his younger brother, "For some reason, you're not that far off."

Megan speaks, "Wait a minute – I thought Derek was sent to a maximum-security prison."

"He is," Lee responds. "But this _still_ doesn't make any more sense."

"True," Jerry agrees. "Perhaps we'll have to ask him, so he can fill in the blanks."

"No problem, Jer."

Jerry then tells the spy kids, "Not so fast." He states more details of the new mission.

"Sam, Clover, and Alex will go to the prison to talk to Derek."

"We will?"

"So _that's_ why you brought us back."

Jerry nods to the girls remarks. He tells the kids, "In the meantime, you four still have school. We'll get evidence from his connection to the abduction, but you all must keep this a secret from her friends and family."

The Clark boys nod in agreement, but Megan exasperatedly sighs,

"Fine."

Jerry pushes a button on his desk and, instantly, the Clark kids and the three college aged spies are WOOHPed, much to their alarm.


	7. Like mother, like daughter

WOOHP – 8:45 AM

The next day, Tammy is sleeping on the ground in her cell curled-up and purring. One of her ears perks up and one of her eyes opens when she hears someone coming: it's a WOOHP MIB walking down the hallway carrying a red plastic tray. He stops at Tammy's cage.

"Breakfast," He says.

He bends down and slides the tray through the slot of the window. On the tray is a can of tuna and a bowl of milk.

"What?" Tammy exclaims at the sight of her morning meal. "Is this a joke? Where is the cereal? Where's the spoon?"

The MIB puts his hand through the slot and drops a spoon on the tray. He snidely responds,

"What did you think this was, a five-star hotel?" Tammy glares at him while baring her fangs.

"Enjoy," The man in black says indifferently as he walks away.

Tammy heavily sighs at the look of her "breakfast". She uses the spoon to halfheartedly eat the tuna out of the can despondently; after forcefully swallowing it, she washes out the fishy taste with milk, scooping and slurping it by the spoonful. She groans despondently,

"This milk doesn't even _taste_ like milk."

* * *

SOUTHDALE JUNIOR HIGH - HALLWAY

Later, in Southdale Junior high, Megan is busy putting books in her locker.

"Megan." A voice calls out to the Clark girl. Megan looks out from the open locker door and sees her friend Misty walking up towards her.

"Hey, Misty," Megan greets and waves to her friend. "What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard?" Misty explains. "Everyone in the school is talking about what happened to Tammy."

Megan gets frozen scared – she and her brothers _know_ what happened but have to keep Tammy's whereabouts secret from everyone they know, so as not to arouse suspicion. Megan – unsuccessfully –regains her composure. She nervously asks, while darting her eyes and grinning,

"Uh… really? How so?"

Misty asks out of concern, "Megan. Are you… feeling okay?"

The Clark girl stammers, "Yeah. Yes. I'm just… _surprised_ that Tammy is gone."

"You and the entire student body."

"Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that there were rumors that Tammy was carried off by some kind of a giant flying creature."

Megan blurts out, "Like a bat?" Misty gives Megan a confused look. Megan quickly dismisses her theory. "Just guessing."

"Who knows? Everyone is getting worried about her, and by "everyone", I mean her mother."

The two suddenly hear loud, hysterical sobbing. At the principal's office, a middle age woman with blond hair in a bun exits the office, with her head buried in her hands and tears streaming down her face – that's the source of the crying. Principal Shields comes out of the office, putting her hand on the crying woman's shoulder to comfort her.

"There, there, there, Mrs. Lemire," the principal sincerely said to the woman, revealing at the same time that the woman was Tammy's mom. "We're _all_ worried about your daughter. I'm positive the local authorities are looking for her as we speak."

"They better be!" Tammy's mom snaps at the principal, staggered by the woman's sudden change in mood. "I paid them a ransom to find my daughter no matter what, and I'll pay them more as a reward when they do!" She goes back to being distraught. "I just don't understand why someone would take my baby girl." She walks down the hallway, with her face buried in her hands and sobbing again. Principal Shields can only watch her in earnest before sighing and heading back to her office. Megan and Misty eavesdropped on the conversation by peering around the corner. Megan says,

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Misty nods in agreement with that statement.


End file.
